Violet Hill
by catniphawthorne
Summary: 'You have wed the Lion, and now you shall hear him roar' She never thought she would trust him, but his kindness has her curious.


a/n; so this idea popped into my head, as I always thought that regardless of how lush tyrion was in not taking sansa's maidenhood when she was married off to him, I would have loved for her to be married off to jaime in tywins request just so we could have some action from them. anywho, my first game of thrones fic and I hope you guys take to it! I know Jaime is a bit nicer in this than the books and tv show, but I based this Jaime on the one with a golden hand (though in this he has both hands) I've watched both series's of this awesome show and am currently about half way through the first book! so yeah, I have loved this ship for ages not sure why but ya know, so yeah hope you like! song recommendations; violet hill by coldplay, and paradise by coldplay (sansa and jaime seem to suit coldplay songs for some reason).

* * *

'Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger'

'I am his' 'And I am hers'

'And she is mine' 'And he is mine'

'From this day, till the end of my days'

She barely managed to choke out the words, the Stark wedding vows they had allowed her to say out of honour passing her lips, they had forced her to repeat the Lannister words as well, going through the ceremony twice for both houses, luckily she had managed to hold back tears so far, she had managed to whisper her vows, holding her Husbands hands with fear that shook through her like a virus. She had barely looked up at her Husband to be, instead staring down at the cold stone underneath her feet of the throne room, they had been married in front of the Iron Thrown at her new families request; she didn't dare to protest, she hadn't uttered one suggestion towards the wedding though many had urged her too; she was simply too worried about the upcoming nuptials, she didn't give damn about the fruit being served or the color dress Myrcella would wear.

Her dress was a vision of white and beauty, it long and flowing resting on the ground below, an elegant lace design interwoven into the back and the front simple, smalls stitches of ribbon sewn into the white silk. Her hair had been styled for the South, her braids running down her back with the top plaited intricately, the vision of how the Queens hair usually stood. Her Husband wore his tunic, looking dashing in the Lannister colors; the fabric expensive and bright red with the vision of the gold lion imprinted on the front, woven in gold silk. His hair was not styled and ruffled to the side, he hadn't spent hours wincing at the fingers of a handmaiden as she had.

So she had repeated the words as she had been told, she had stood in front of her friends (well the people she spoke to on occasion, members of the court), in front of the Lannister's and the people of Kings Landing. It hadn't been the wedding she had hoped for, not by far, but she had gone through with it, her grip on her Husbands hands getting tighter and tighter with fear; though she didn't even realize she was doing it and he didn't protest, she was thankful for that.

She had always imagined her Father walking her towards her husband to be, placing her hand into his in an old gesture that some still honoured. She had envisioned Arya looking like a girl for once, dressed in a pretty frock, her Mother stood to one side tears of joy in her eyes, Robb, Jon, Bran, Theon and Rikkon dressed in their finest watching her wed the one she loved. Sansa had hoped for a wedding in which her entire family would be their and her Husband adored her, he would hold her in his arms to kiss her and speak the vows without doubt and sorrow, she wouldn't have any of that today and she knew it. She had wed in front of strangers and enemy with no family their; she would kill to have just one Stark here, Arya could be dressed in trousers for all she cared, she just wanted her their.

Snapping her out of her thoughts was the notion to kiss, quickly dragging her from the dream wedding she had once hoped for. She felt her now Husband placing a delicate hand under her chin, before pressing a soft kiss to her lips; she was thankful he was being gentle but she was terrified all the same. She responded slightly before glancing to the people of Kings Landing who were now clapping, cheering and smiling at the new marriage; they would all move to the wedding feast now and after that she and her Husband alone would ascend to the bedroom chambers and the new room she shared with him. Sansa was unsure what would happen but she knew the basics off it, it would be lying to say she wasn't scared, because she was most frightened of that prospect; giving up her maidenhead to a man she didn't nor she was sure couldn't love.

He took her hand in his and she felt oddly reassured by his grip, he rubbed smooth circles into her palm and again that calmed her which was an odd feeling; she rarely felt calm in Kings Landing anymore. Her gaze averted to him and he gave her a rakish smile; he could clearly see her worry, she could feel tears pricking at her eyes and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold the back for; but try she would, she had learned that showing any sign of weakness in front of these people was dangerous, it gave them something to use against you, and that was never good. She knew this cloud had a large silver lining; she wouldn't feel calm if Joffrey was at her side as had been planned, but she couldn't seem to find any joy in the situation just fear and hopelessness above all else.

"Shall we head on my wife?" His words were strong as he slipped his arm through hers, his claim to her true now they had wed. "Or do you need a mere moment to compose yourself?"

"We shall my Husband" She said the words she had once thought she would be proud to say, she didn't feel proud and only slightly regretful, which was better than nothing she supposed "Why would I need to compose myself? I am fine, today my dreams have come true in marrying the Lion of Lannister" _The Kingslayer_ she thought more to herself as she placed a hand on his arm, her hard blue eyes glancing up at his, fresh tears still obvious in them. She said the words with a steel like quality to them, she had to be strong, crying would not do, she was strong, she was, she was a Stark of Winterfell for the gods sake, and prove it today she would.

_'My skin has turned from porcelain, to glass, to steel'_

* * *

He rarely felt pity and rarely felt sorrow, but today was one of a handful of days he had felt both. He felt pity for the poor Stark girl at having to marry him, he could see it in her eyes the fear and the horror at marrying him; he should have felt offended but didn't, the second he had been told of his betrothal to the Stark girl on his return, he had demanded Tyrion inform him of her treatment in Kings Landing. Not only was Cersei cruel to her beyond belief, she had no friends and Joffrey allowed _no_ insisted on guards beating her everyday; the Lannister's had killed most of her family, as Tyrion had said _'The girl has the right to be scared, we have taken everything from her' _and Jaime couldn't help agree, they had truly ruined Sansa Starks life.

The moment she had squeezed his hands halfway through the ceremony when the Lannister words were done and it was time for her vows, the vows she valued, her grip had tightened and he knew if he had been Joffrey she wouldn't have dared, he guessed he was thankful for that, that she seemed to trust him in the slightest. It hadn't been uncomfortable, she was barely strong enough to cause any pain to his hands, though even if it had, he would have allowed her to continue, surely he could give her that right? He was trying to make it as comfortable as possible for her, leaving the kiss gentle and keeping his grip on her light, he didn't want her to feel scared, even though he knew she would regardless.

They sat at the top table, with Sansa on one side and Joffrey on his other (it had been planned for Joffrey to sit next to Sansa, but he had shown her mercy, sliding into Sansa's intended seat in silence). The table groaned under the weight of the food, but he noticed his Wife hadn't touched anything, she had food on her plate but would not even pick it up, however she did drink wine, cup after cup of the stuff, clearly trying to drown her sorrows in the sweet summer wine that was constantly being refilled in front of them. He had also left his food, he had no appetite thinking what he had to do after the feast, he was honestly scheming to find a way out of it, but he was unsure how so, he was sure he would find a way though; it was true the Lannisters had taken everything from dear Sansa, surely he could find a way to leave her something?

Again his mind mulled over what Tyrion had told him. Jaime had returned to Kings Landing less than a week ago, in that time he had met his new Wife but then had not seen her until the wedding, he had spent most of it with Tyrion who informed him of everything, he had been avoiding Cersei, only feeling pure disgust towards her after what Tyrion had told him. He would have to do something about Joffrey, something about the beatings he was issuing on Sansa; of course he couldn't challenge the king but Joffrey was his son, and if worst came to worst Jaime could possibly denounce Joffrey's claim to the throne, it was a strong threat and not one he would use idly if he had too.

"You look beautiful today my Wife" He spoke the words in a hushed tone and he swore he saw a hint of something on her features; not a smile but something different, something happier, until Joffrey leaned forwards his cruel gaze moving to Sansa; clearly Jaimes words had not been hushed enough.

"You do indeed Stark" He spoke with complete arrogance and Margaery the Queen to be at his side dropped her gaze; clearly she had perfected the art of submission to Joffrey as Sansa once had, he watched as Sansa glanced at her and he saw the same thing reflected in each of their eyes; pity. "I must say Uncle Jaime once you are done with her bring her to my chambers, that's not a request, but an order" His gaze dropped to her breasts and Jaime saw Sansa's hand flinch; clearly in an urge to cover them.

"I fear my Wife will be far too worn out to indulge you my dear nephew, especially now she is my Wife she belongs to me" He spoke the word 'Wife' with a clear claim, his eyes growing cold as he leaned forwards to jokingly ruffle his sons hair a look of warning on his features, Joffrey looked angered beyond belief but turned away to his wife to be, clearly thinking better of picking a fight with his Uncle.

Jaime's gaze turned to Sansa and he could see the fear deep within in her, her hands were trembling and still half moving to cover her breasts; he knew she was strong and the words she had coldly spoken to him at the end of the ceremony had impressed him but clearly Joffrey made her like this; a mess and not the strong Stark he knew her to be. He placed a hand on her's in a quick gesture, to her credit she did not shrug it off, instead she glanced down at their hands, locking her fingers through his in a surprising movement. Jaime felt shocked but pleased at the same time, maybe if Jaime could keep Sansa away from Joffrey's cruel threats and beatings she would learn to trust him and the marriage would be much, much easier.

"Shall we my Wife? We must ascend to the bedroom chamber we shall share to validate the marriage" The moment he spoke the words the fear in her eyes only grew, again he rubbed circles into her hand and glanced into her eyes, the one's so full of worry. "Trust me my Wife, I promise you tonight will not be unpleasant, you have nothing to fear with me" He promised her those words, an unspoken vow forming in them, he would not have her fear him the way she feared his cruel, psychopathic son, the very thought disgusted him. "Come with me" He spoke and rose, soon cheers erupted across the room but he ignored them as he guided her to the exit, he could clearly feel Joffrey's hard gaze on his back but he couldn't find himself to care, he swiftly closed the doors behind them, as sometimes men followed a new couple to the bed chambers, to shout suggestions and bang on the door, often it was deemed the Husband should take a cup of wine with the men afterward, Jaime would do no such thing.

They walked up the stairs in silence, their hands still entwined. He continued to rub circles into her knuckles, even as they reached the bed chamber he continued the motion; it truly seemed to calm her, though her breathing did pick up as he pushed the door aside, taking her into the bed chamber with him. He walked to the bed but didn't sit down instead turning her to sit on the bed in his place, he felt like a monster then the fear in her eyes clear. He reached towards the top of his tunic and again he heard her breathing quicken; the first tear fell then a small one rolling down her cheek, she reached to wipe it away presumably before he could see, but he moved his hand first and wiped the tear himself, his fingertips sweeping down her cheek as he did so. After lingering for a moment or two he returned to the task at hand, removing the Lannister pin from the top of his tunic, before taking her hand in his in a gentle gesture, one that clearly confused her by the new look in her eyes.

"Don't be afraid" He stuck her finger swiftly and to her credit she didn't squeal. He moved her hand round to the bed, placing it above the midway point in the centre. The blood trickled down her finger landing on the bed in droplets, she moved of her own accord then and he watched as she smeared the blood in, wiping the remains of it off her finger, the small cut not even noticeable on her pale finger. "Now you are no longer a maiden, and we can both sleep easy" He said as he removed his clothes. "Undress and put this on" He took his tunic off then and placed it next to her. "No doubt people will come to check on us in the morning, and it will look odd if we are both dressed"

He removed his clothes swiftly and by the time he was done Sansa was in his tunic; it fell down to her knees and she looked beautiful; Lannister colors certainly suited her. He moved to the bed, taking her hand again and moving her with him, soon they were both lying down, both his arms around her waist, and both of hers on his chest. It seemed like the perfect wedding night and when they told the story it would be, they were the only ones who knew the truth. "Goodnight Sansa" He spoke before resting his head back on the pillow.

"Thank you my Husband, the kindness you have treated me with tonight shall not go unforgotten" She spoke formerly before her tone changed to a kinder one. "Truly thank you Jaime" Those were her last words before she placed her head on his chest, closed her eyes and he soon felt her drift off to sleep.

* * *

so what do you guys think? I hope you like.

I'm exhausted by the way, so it probably has shit loads of errors and sucks but blah.

please review as always!

also should I continue this? let me know!

laters m'lovelies .


End file.
